


Who's Manipulating Who?

by sweetcarolanne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Captivity, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Monsters, Puppets, Sibling Type Relationship, Swearing, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Family bonding, tea and cakes in the Firefly Funhouse. In another dimension the Fiend waits, imprisoned in Purgatory until the moment his new powers can be unleashed...
Relationships: Alexa Bliss & Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Who's Manipulating Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of any series, just a fun little thing I couldn't resist putting out there! <3

He didn’t want the chains, not that night. When she looked into those undead eyes with their unearthly golden hue, she saw a childlike plea for freedom in their depths. With words unspoken, he begged her not to leave him trapped in this dismal cell in Purgatory.

It hurt her to leave him this way, but he was a monster who needed to be caged.

Alexa met the Fiend’s gaze with a mournful one of her own.

“No, pet. You must be bound. Your powers are far too strong to unleash. If I let you out tonight, you’ll ruin everything. It’s far too soon for you to go after our dear Randy. He will be yours though, I promise. Trust me, you shall taste every delight there is with him; when you conquer him, he shall wear these chains for _you_.”

She stroked his pale, deformed face and then looped the silver links of chain around his neck and wrists. The metal glowed and seemed to hum with electricity, its preternatural power strong enough to restrain the demon indefinitely, if it was the will of his mistress.

“It’s only for a little while. Not forever,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the Fiend’s outstretch palm and uttering a soft sound of admonition when he growled.

Shimmering mist, like a white mesh veil, engulfed Alexa as she slipped between dimensions. Her black silk dress, her stiletto shoes with their heels sharp as knives and her dark makeup melted away, replaced by her blue denim pinafore, a colourful shirt and her customary playful smile.

Alexa was home at last, and there was work to be done.

While Bray fussed in the kitchen and brewed a pot of tea, Alexa swept the errant little bunny away from the buzzard’s vicious beak (she wouldn’t normally intervene, but she was in no mood to clean up scraps of fluff and gore), scrubbed chocolate stains from around the pig with a frown and a clicking of her tongue, and brandished a cake of soap at the very moment the witch opened her mouth to swear.

“Don’t think I won’t do it, Abby darling.” Alexa cooed, and the witch’s doll-lips snapped shut, her once vacant eyes now filled with malevolent loathing.

It was such a relief to sit down to tea and cupcakes after all that. The special occasion crockery was laid out on the lace tablecloth, although no guests were expected.

“Only the best for family,” Alexa told Bray as she poured him a steaming cupful, and he beamed at her, lifting the delicate bone china vessel in imitation of a toast.

“To family,” he said. “And I trust you didn't slip any of your secret ingredient into this brew while I wasn't looking?”

“Don’t be silly!” Alexa giggled, and wrinkled her nose at Bray. Dear, goofy big brother Bray with all his strange ideas! “Why would I do that to us? That’s only for the vermin. Rats and mice and rabbits who eat us out of house and home, and of course, mean old nasty vipers!”

Bray started laughing too, and then stopped, looking over at Alexa with a sad little pout.

“Speaking of family, why can’t _he_ come to us and have tea and cakes instead of being left shackled in that musty, cold prison cell? It must be so lonely down there with only the empty cobwebs and the wind howling through the cracks.”

Bray’s voice was so woebegone that Alexa felt a pang in her heart, and reached across the small table to stroke his hair.

“Be patient, Bray – as soon as he’s housebroken we can… let him in. But if we bring him here before he’s ready, there could be big trouble. He might destroy everything, and remember how he attacked me before he found out that it wasn’t allowed? I’d hate for you to eat a mandible claw too. Who knows what you might end up changing into?”

Bray shuddered and gave a nod. “Do you think he really would… wreck all of this?” His eyes flicked around the Funhouse, wide with anxiety.

“I’m afraid so,” Alexa said, picking up a pink frosted cupcake. “But don’t worry, I’ll take him some thick blankets and some nice meaty bones to chew on later tonight so he won’t be too unhappy. I’m hoping he gets at least a little cranky, though, because I really want him to make Randy hurt so good.”

She licked the cherry off the top of the cupcake and balanced it on the tip of her tongue, making Bray chuckle before she swallowed it at last.

“His wrath has always been well developed, but his deadly sin of lust will soon rival it in power,” Alexa purred, and her eyes lit up with an eerie glow.

Bray helped himself to several cakes at once so Alexa wouldn’t do the tongue thing with all the luscious maraschino cherries.

“You know, Alexa, Randy called you the Fiend’s weakness, but I think you’re really his strength, and mine. The way you looked in that scumbag’s cold snake eyes and asked who was manipulating who? No hint of fear on your face at all? Yowie wowie!” His tone was full of genuine admiration, and Alexa ducked her head and blushed.

“Aw, shucks, Bray. I couldn’t have done it without you and all our Fireflies. Friends may betray you, but family is forever. And we’re all one big happy Firefly family.”

She took a mouthful of tea and then looked up, smiling at Bray.

“No one is anybody’s weakness, and no one is anybody’s property, either. At least not until it’s time for the Fiend to make Randy Orton his bitch.”

“Hey, Goldilocks! That’s twenty-five cents in the swear jar from you!” Abby shouted from her window, and Alexa sniffed.

“Go fuck yourself,” she said, her voice sweeter than sugar, and took another sip of tea.


End file.
